somthing so good
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: one night in a bar.....


Her long hair brushed agianest his face as she turned away, and from that moment he knew he wanted her all to himself. She was the dream girl every man wanted! And although she was going to married soonand she was deeply in love, he hoped there still was a chance he could have his way with her. He loved her once, maybe that love never faded but all he knew was right now her perfect body and soft voice was filling him up. 

"Want a drink" he asked breaking the silence that filled his bar. 

"Sure" she answered. 

'What`ll yah have?" he asked. 

"Whatever your selling" she answered. 

He filled up a glass and put it on the bar. As she across the bar to get it, her low black dress went even lower giving him a peek. 

"So?" he askedm finding his voice "How are thing with you...". 

"Don`t say his name" she shuddered "Not now! he prefers his job over me! and i`m not in the mood to talk! I`m in the mood to drink!". 

"Is the wedding still on?" he asked carefully. 

"Yah i guess" she answered. 

They both sat in silence for another hour. He looked around at the empty bar and walked towards the door and flipped the open sign to closed. 

"You want me to leave?" she asked. 

"nah, stay as long as you want" he smiled. 

"Thanks" she said giving him a smile "Why is it your always there for me, huh?, everytime im sad your always there?". 

"Right please right time i guess" he shurgged. 

She stood up "Your a stand up guy you know" she said walking to the jukebox. 

She put a quarter in and a song played. 

"Dance with me" She ordered. 

"Are you drunk?" He asked. 

"I had 2 drinks" she smirked "Do i look drunk". 

"Fine, i`ll dance with you", he moved from his spot at the bar and walked toward her. 

Her long hair fell to her bare shoulders, and hre tight black dress showed all the right spots. The dress start right above her full chest and ended above her knees. And as he welcomed her into his arms, she pressed her body onto his! He couldn`t help it then, he pressed his mouth on to hers, and to his suprise she never pulled away. He never took his lips from hers and he backed her onto the poll table. He lifted her onto it and she wrapped her legs around his waist causeing her dress to go up to her waist.Their lips parted as they both struggled to breathe. 

"You sure?" he asked.   
  
"Yah" she answered "Just take me". 

Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, plucking them open as she continued down his body. He ripped the dress done so it was like a tiny blanket wrapped around her middle. She moaned as she pressed her body to his touch, moving her hands over his bare chest. She flattened her palms over his chest while he continued to mold her body to his touch. He captured a moan from her lips as he devoured her every response. He lowered his mouth to her breast. He cupped her body to his as he nipped her delicate skin. She moved her fingers into his hair, grasping him to her as he closed his mouth over her. He moaned against her skin as he moved his lips over her body to her lips, seizing the tender flesh between his, kissing her with intent, "I'm so close." She seized his face in her hands as she met his passion glazed eyes, "Come for me, I want to feel you inside me....come inside me."He closed his eyes as he moved his fingers through her hair. She pressed her forehead to his as their movements became frenzied on top of the pool tablecried out as she felt her body give way to his, shattering into a climax she was in no way prepared for. She felt his hands seize her hips as he thrust with finality, exploding inside her with his own ferocious cry. 

She collapsed against him, struggling to regain her breath. What had she just done? She'd just had the all time best sex of her life, but it wasn't with a man she was in love with. She loved him as a friend, but he had just given her the most passionate experience of her life. She felt him wrap her in his arms, holding her close to him. He stroked her hair gently while his fingertips danced down her spine. 

"What did we just do?" She asked. 

"We made love" he answered. 

"But I don`t love you like that Jack" she answered. 

"I don`t love you like that either, but i needed you. Everytime i saw you i wanted to be inside you Alison" 

"Jack! I don`t want to leave though. I want to stay here on this pool table and do what we just did! Is that wrong?" She whispered. 

"Nothing that feels that good i wrong" he answered. 

.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
